


Another Langue

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid!Lock, School, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is hard on just about everybody, but for Sherlock it's even harder because it feels like no one speaks his language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Langue

Sherlock waited in the front lobby of his primary school for his parents to come collect him for the rest of the day... again. This was a pretty frequent occurrence, him being sent home for an action he could not figure out why the school deemed as wrong. Today's in particular.

It makes no sense for Sherlock to speak improperly such as the rest of his class. Why should he? It's not as if he were saying anything rude or disruptive. In fact he was only trying to explain why his experiment had been permanently ruined by Jessica's carelessness.

She had blown open the doors of the chemistry lab, and in doing so, propelled the door into the wall. Thus causing shaking to occur to the table upon which held his experiment. It was critical the vials containing H2O and C12H22O11 remain perfectly still in order to determine the amount of C12H22O11 that could be dissolved with in a 30 minute time frame without agitation.

The second the vibrations had occurred his project was destroyed. He had been 28 minutes and 59 seconds into the 30 minutes allotted for the project. This meant Jessica, in her lack of consideration, had wasted almost an entire half hour of Sherlock's day. He would be forced to start all over again. Of-course he was angry.

Yet, everyone seemed to be taking Jessica's side. He was being sent home for the day because of his "outburst". Upon arriving home he was to tell his parents of his "unruly and disruptive behavior" and then, to rub this injustice in further, he was to apologize to Jessica. When it was she who should be apologizing to him.

Yes, he understood it was unkind to have raised his voice as he did. Yes, he understood he had frightened her. It didn't make up for the fact she ruined his work.

Had he been painting a picture and right as he had been preparing to sign his name Jessica had dumped paint all over it then the teachers would be punishing her, not him. But, since he was a freak, the teachers had not seen it in this way. Even after he tried to explain himself.

A freak. This is what they all called him. Even the school staff. The people who were there to help him expand his mind would call him this in the break rooms or after hours. He was not a freak.

Freak

n.

1.A thing or occurrence that is markedly unusual or irregular.

2.An abnormally formed organism, especially a person or animal regarded as a curiosity or monstrosity.

He was formed normally, he had all his body parts and he didn't have more than he needed. As far as he could tell he was not particularly unusual or irregular. He wanted the same things it seemed everyone else did, to have fun and be respected. It was not his fault he found enjoyment in learning.

If only he could be like Mycroft. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to fit in. Not to say everyone liked him but, they generally left him alone. He was able to speak in the mashed up, disgusting and crude way their peers did. He used the words their classmates threw around improperly. Such as, rad or totally. He never seemed to be sent home for anger issues. It was unfair.

Unfair that the world favored unoriginality. Unfair that while his educators and caretakers spoke of intelligence as a positive thing, they seemed to do everything in their power to discourage it.

His lip began to wavier and throat started to feel warm and tight as is mummy walked over to where he sat on the lightly padded chair he sat in directly outside the headmaster's office.

Her blue eyes looked weary as she stood in front of her youngest son. She cupped her fingers under his chin and lifted his head so he was looking her in the eyes. She stroked his chin with her thumb and sighed, "Oh Sherlock" and sighed again. Sherlock looked away from her worried face, his chest shaking as he held his breath. She reached for his hand and held it as they walked out to her car for the 5th time that month.


End file.
